Dragon Age: Campfire Tales VII
by beanball
Summary: A more in-depth view of how Morrigan and The Warden's child came into the world.  A bit of seriousness sprinkled with some humor.  Enjoy.  Rated M for adult situations and content.


_I have to say that I was blown away by the amount of people who urged me to write at least one more CFT. It seems that you guys __**really**__ enjoyed these little snippets. For that, I'm very grateful to all of you. I had intended on the previous installment being the last in the series, but due to a recent bout of logic (*wink* Fruitsexual) I'm giving in to the many requests to add to the popular series._

_It was pointed out to me that I never went into detail about how young Seth entered the world in the first story - Orbs of Arastani. I simply alluded to the fact that months had past and Morrigan gave birth. Sort of like "Poof! - here's Seth!". Luckily, the Campfire Tales series gives me a format with which I can remedy that oversight._

_Unlike the previous installments, this isn't based on anything that was scribbled down while I was preparing to write OA. This is completely from scratch and was written specifically for CFT. I sincerely hope it meets expectations and that you all enjoy it._

_Follow the link on my profile to see the image this story was inspired by. _

**Campfire Tales VII- The New Arrival**

Every man goes through changes in his life. Some subtle and hardly noticeable, while others can be jarring experiences that totally alter everything a man knows or believes. And in the process, completely redefining who the man is. Then there are those types of changes that can be both sudden and instantaneous as well as slight; with the entire scope of the change not revealing itself for many months, or even years.

Such is the case of becoming a parent for the very first time. In many ways, it's a great deal like being a virgin. A man can witness other parents around him and see what they experience and he may even been given the task of caring for a child, himself. But until that child is your own, the total truth remains somewhat of a mystery.

The Grey Warden, Dwemer Cousland, had known that his witch was with child and eventually she would give birth to their baby. The knowledge both excited and terrified him. However, his fear wasn't based entirely on the same inexperience that every other would-be father faced. For their child was special in ways most other new parents couldn't even comprehend. Their child would posses the soul of an ancient god.

The babe was conceived using dark magic in an effort to provide a means of destroying the archdemon without The Warden having to lose his own life in the process. The ritual proved to be a success and The Warden's life was spared. However, after the final battle with the beast, Morrigan disappeared into the night, taking their unborn child with her.

After many months of searching, he finally caught up with her; hiding out in a small shack in the eastern Brecilian Forest. She was initially perturbed by his presence, but soon, after a little convincing on his part, she was more than ready to welcome him back into her life. He hadn't even been reunited with the witch for a month when the fateful day finally came and their child made its way into the world.

The day started out like so many others. The sun forced it's way above the horizon to cast it's rays across the land; it's many beams penetrating through the thick growth of the forest and striking the ground, leaving patches of brightness here and there. The air was filled with the many fragrances of the forest and the woods were alive with the sounds of bird-song. All-in-all, it was shaping up to be a normal day.

Morrigan was inside the small shack making final preparations for the inevitable birth of the child. She folded clean linen cloths and placed them on the shelf near the bed. By the hearth she had set a large metal pot that was to be filled with heated water, with several folded rags sitting next to it. An assorted mix of potions and ointments that the witch concocted herself lined another shelf, next to which, were placed a small pair of shears, a knife, a razor, a large needle, and a spool of stout thread.

Her original intent was to be alone during the delivery of the child and had set up the hut accordingly, with everything she would need only a short distance from the bed. She studied manuscripts on birthing, and although she had never even seen a baby being born before, she was quite certain she could handle the situation. The witch felt that she was well prepared for anything that might happen. But then, _he_ showed up and all her carefully laid plans were cast to the wayside. Even still, she was overjoyed by his presence. Though, she never openly admitted it. While her head told her his presence was a bad idea and nothing good would ever come of it, her heart wouldn't let her find the nerve to send him away.

Pregnancy had been a rough experience for Morrigan. In addition to being saddled with the usual aches and pains normally associated with being with child, there was also an uncontrollable flood of new feelings and emotions. Some of which she had no defense for. Like the first time she felt the infant kicking inside her. It was then that she was truly aware of the life growing in her womb and something in her changed. Perhaps forever. A bond was created between mother and child that was unbreakable. There was a great deal more to her life than there ever was before, and she was having difficulty adjusting to it. While she cared for her warden deeply, the child, _her _ child, was the single most important thing in her universe, though she still longed to be free of the bonds of pregnancy and greatly wished the child would hurry itself up. Little did the witch realize that her wish was about to be granted.

"I fixed that spot in the roof like you asked." The Warden said upon entering their tiny shack. It was a far cry from the comforts of Castle Cousland, but there was no place he would have rather been.

"'Tis what you said before, yet the leak remained." the witch replied without ever looking up from her work.

"I got it for sure this time." he assured while he set his tools down on the table and approached his witch. Walking up behind her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "And how are you holding up?" he asked as he nuzzled against her neck.

"I am fine." she answered, lightly groaning from the attention.

"I guess I better get cleaned up so I can get supper ready."

"There is no need. I have already started supper. You will have to find something else to keep yourself occupied."

"_You_ should be resting, not cooking or doing other chores."

"And _you_ dote on me entirely too much. I am still able to handle menial tasks. Though, to you, it would appear otherwise." the witch quipped, accompanied by a slight grunt as her hand went to the small of her back to give a good rub.

"Is your back hurting again? Do I need to rub it?"

"Impossible man." the witch huffed, "'Tis merely a slight discomfort. It shall pass in a moment."

"How long has it been doing that?"

"Not long. Only within the last hour or so. See? 'Tis already gone. There is nothing for you to be concerned with."

"If you say so." was his reply, only half believing her.

The Warden shrugged his shoulders and moved to the wash basin by the bed while Morrigan went to the table near the hearth and resumed chopping the ingredients she was preparing. He removed his soiled and sweaty shirt, tossed it to the side, and began to rinse himself off with water from the basin and a rag. He splashed water on his face and let the drops run down his cheeks. Grabbing a towel, he pressed the soft cloth against his face and dried it. From behind him, her heard the clatter of the knife being dropped to the table as the witch loudly sucked in air, recoiling from another tight spasm of pain. He quickly swung around to face her, and instantly saw the expression of discomfort on her face. A trickling sound could be heard, and his gaze dropped to her feet where he saw a small puddle of liquid beginning to form.

"'Tis time, my love." she said in a strained, yet calm tone.

Immediately he raced across the small room to her side and grabbed her by the hand. "Alright, alright,alright." he repeated rapidly and nervously, "No problem. It's nothing we can't handle. First thing we need to do is...uhm...is..." he stammered as words began to escape him.

"Perhaps, it would be best if you lead me to the bed."

"The bed. Right. Got it." he spat out quickly as he tugged on her arm and pulled her towards the bed.

"Dwemer! Calm yourself! You are hurting me!" she yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little excited, that's all. Uhm...what's next?"

The witch rolled her eyes and groaned at her warden, "Help me undress. There shall be a mess and I do not wish to have my clothes ruined."

Normally, removing Morrigan's clothes was a task The Warden greatly enjoyed and was something he had considerable prowess with, but his nervous and fumbling fingers were of little help as his shaking hands yanked and pulled at her garment.

The witch quickly grew impatient with his effort and said, "Never mind. I shall handle it myself." she huffed and she delicately removed her top and stepped out of her skirt, folding both items neatly and placing them on the table beside the bed. "Fetch the bowl of water beside the hearth." she directed as she stacked the pillows against the head of the bed and laid down against them.

In a blur, he rushed to the hearth and snatched the bowl off the mantle. He grabbed the large pitcher sitting beside it and filled the bowl with water, spilling most of it on the floor. With the bowl in his hands, he ran back to his witch's side, splashing water as he went, and placed the bowl on the table, next to her folded clothes as another spasm tightened in Morrigan's back and stomach causing her to wince.

The Warden was doing his level best to stay composed, but was failing miserably as the stress of the matter began to overrun him. Morrigan heard him weakly groan and looked up from the bed to see her warden's eyes rolling into the back of his head and his large frame came crashing down to the floor with a loud _thud_! He lay there, out cold.

Shaking her head, the witch said, "My big strong man."

She reached into the bowl of water and began to flick it's contents at The Warden. The tiny beads splashing against his face finally caused him to come around and he sat up, placing his hand on the top of his head and giving it a rub.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You fainted."

Another contraction clenched inside the witch, the strongest one so far, causing Morrigan to purse her lips and moan in pain. He reached out and took her hand in his, which she squeezed with incredible force.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, desperate to ease his witch's suffering.

"You must feel for the baby's head to make sure 'tis properly turned."

"You want me to put my hand _up there_?"

"_Yes_!" she cried, impatient from the intense pain.

Doing as he was told, he sat on the bed, between her legs and slid two fingers inside her to feel for the child, which was more than halfway down the birth canal. "I think I feel the head." he said, "But it's hard to tell for sure."

Large droplets of sweat were forming on the witch's forehead and were starting to roll down the sides of her face. The incredible agony was becoming unbearable as the contractions began to come quicker and hold for longer periods of time; each more painful than the last.

"YAAAAHHHHHH!" the witch screamed out, feeling as though she was being ripped apart.

"I'm here. I'm here." he said as calmly as he could, doing his best to comfort her.

"Do you...do you see...the head?" the witch gasped, out of breath.

"I think I do. The baby's head is starting to come out. Push Morrigan. You're almost there."

"'Tis entirely your fault!" she hissed, delirious from the pain, "'Tis because of you!"

"Push!"

"I hate you! I hate you! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"The head is out! You're almost done! Push as hard as you can!"

It felt like something was trying to tear her in two as the most incredible and intense pain she had ever felt radiated out from her gut and took control of her entire body. "I cannot do this." she whimpered, "Please, do not make me do this."

"You've only got a little bit left to go. One more. Push, Morrigan!"

The agony was unbearable, yet the witch had little choice. The baby was coming whether she liked it or not. And before she was ready, the hardest contraction yet bore down on her tired body and she screamed out at the top of her lungs, "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

When it finally passed, the witch, soaked with sweat and weaker than ever before in her life, barely noticed the large lump that was inside her was gone. And Morrigan's screams of pain were replaced by another sound. The sound of the newborn infant crying for the very first time.

"You did it!" The Warden cried out, "You did it!"

"...'Tis over?"

"Yes, it's finally over." he answered, inspecting the small bundle he held in his hands. "Congratulations, Morrigan. You're the mother of a healthy baby boy."

"A boy?"

"That's right, a boy." he replied as he grabbed the string and shears from the shelf. He snipped off two equal lengths from the spool and tied each around the cord that still connected mother and son. He then took the shears and cut the spot between the pieces of string, forever severing the physical connection. Grabbing a towel and the bowl of water, he began to clean the infant, which was still covered in blood and slime. He gently dabbed the warmed water on the baby's tiny body and carefully wiped the child dry.

When the child was cleaned, he wrapped it in a small, but thick blanket and brought the baby to his mother, saying "I have someone who wants to meet you."

She reached out and grabbed the infant and brought it close to her. "He is beautiful." Morrigan muttered weakly as she held her son in her arms from the first time.

The Warden, sitting next his witch on the bed, closely examined the child with a keen eye. "Everything looks normal." he said. "No horns, or leathery wings."

"Dwemer!" the witch scolded, "How dare you say such things about your son."

"I was just making sure, that's all." he replied with a weak smile, "What are you going to name him?"

"Hmmm. What shall I call you?" she said to the tiny bundle she held in her arms. "You will need a proper name. One that suits you."

"Any ideas?"

"Yes. His name shall be Seth."

"Seth, huh?" The Warden replied as he cocked his head to the side in thought. "I like it."

"Good. Then 'tis agreed."

"Hello, Seth. I'm your father. It's very nice to meet you."

And so, the two were now three as the witch and her warden welcomed their child into the world. Together, they sat in the bed, huddled closely together, and shared the happiest moment of their lives as a single tear fell down The Warden's cheek.

"Thank you." he said softly to her. "Thank you for this wonderful gift."

"To you as well, my love."


End file.
